Broken Strings
by talkativebunny
Summary: It's just a one time thing.


**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS**

* * *

She sauntered into her room almost knocking herself over at the dresser. She removed her shoes and threw them away. She didn't bother to open the light; she just stood there her eyes squinting at the figure lying on her bed.

Killian Jones.

Ruby's words rang in her head, how they've held on for so long to have a romp they've been wanting to have since the day they laid eyes on each other. It's more than just sex, Ruby said. But it can start from there.

Jesus, fucking christ. Killian Jones is sleeping on my bed.

She shook her head and yawned. Oh my god, she whispered. Her eyes squinting she walked towards the bed. He was under the sheet and his head was resting peacefully on her pillows. He's wearing a white shirt, she thought, as she held herself steady by holding on the bedpost. Oh why the hell not, she cursed herself. Killian stirred and she shushed him. "Shh... it's ok," she whispered as she was unzipping her body hugging red dress. It fell to the floor and stepped out of it climbing the bed. She straddled Killian's figure and started kissing him gently while removing her bra.

Killian groaned and his eyes opened slowly. He kissed her back gently at first and then hungrily after. He struggled to sit up and to push the covers when he noticed Emma's state of undress.

"Hey," he said slightly pushing her away, more confused than excited. Emma pushed herself to Killian and went down to his neck and started biting trails while her hands are all over his chest going down to his stomach.

Emma groaned while kissing Killian, nibbling on his ear while her hands moved up to ruffle his hair. She was grinding her hips on Killian.

"Hey, hey." he took her by her shoulders and pushed her away at arms length. His blue eyes darkening, his eyebrows crossed. "What are you doing, are you drunk?"

Emma touched his scruff and lightly laughed. She smirked, "yeah. So? Come on, Jones, let's get it on." She rolled her neck back exposing her creamy neck and her naked breasts more to Killian. He wanted so much to touch her, ravage her and drive her crazy. She's giving herself to him, and she's also drunk as hell.

"No, love. You're drunk. Let's get you cleaned up and go to sleep, ok?" He slid his hands on Emma's bare arms that sent shivers to Emma's spine and the hairs on her back rose. "Fuck." She said, louder than a whisper. Quickly, her hands are back on his shoulder locking him on the headboard and continued her kisses, hungrily now this time. She was nibbling his jaw, feeling the tickle of his scruff on her lips. Killian kissed back, his hands caressing her back down to her backside lifting her up slightly towards him so he could kiss her harder.

Her hands grabbed his shirt ready to rip it apart when she felt Killian's hands stop and he averted his head.

"Emma, not like this. No, we're not doing this." he said, his voice hoarse mixed with reluctance.

"You've been wanting this a long time, Jones, I'm giving to you." She said in between her nibbles and kisses.

"No, Emma. Wait, you're clearly drunk. You need a shower and sleep. Not this. Stop." He held her by the arms and moved her away from him. He wouldn't be able to stop himself anymore if she continued.

She stopped and stared blankly at him. Killian knew she was processing his words, she's clearly out it. Her hands settled on her lap and knit her eyebrows. "Why don't you want me?" she asked him bluntly.

"What?"

"You don't want me? Why? I'm here in front of you, I'm practically naked. Why won't you do it with me?" She groaned, feeling really lightheaded.

"Because you're very drunk, and I don't do it with drunk women. Especially not with you. I know you don't want it to be like this."

She groaned again, a little angrily this time. "Fucking hell, it's just a one time thing. Just give it to me, Killian Jones." Her head is lolling while she let out moan-like noises.

"Let's fix you ok." he said, his hands finding the covers to put on her.

"I'm not broken, Jones. Is that what you think of me? Why you don't want to do it with me? I'm only good for the chase? Your fucking innuendos?" Her eyes boring holes in his, her green eyes staring straight into his deep blue eyes. Her eyes had a mix of hurt and drunken truth.

"No, love. No." He coaxed her, whispering to her that's she's not broken. He hugged Emma, her head resting on the nook of his neck. He was caressing her back, comforting her.

"Let's get you to bed." He whispered. Taking the covers from the bed to cover her up, he carried Emma's slumped body to the bathroom and cleaned her. He dressed her in her pajamas and tucked her back to bed.

He decided to sleep on the sofa instead, "Fuck." he said before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Hi all._

_This was supposed to be part of the AU I wrote before (Something Borrowed, Something Blue) but I removed it and thought I'd just go with this one shot instead. _

_Reviews? :)_


End file.
